gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Randolph Lyall
Professor Randolph Lyall is a werewolf and Beta of the Woolsey Pack. He is one of the main characters in the Parasol Protectorate Series. Like his Alpha, he is employed in the Bureau for Unnatural Registration. He is a field agent and Lord Maccon's second in command at the London BUR office, holding the official designation of Secretary Prime.''Heartless'','' Prologue. He has been a Lt. Colonel in the Coldstream Guards for 50 years. 'Appearance' Professor Lyall is a man of average height and average build, though he is actually quite muscular. Alexia wonders which profession he had before metamorphosis. He has sandy hair, an angular, vulpine face and hazel eyes. His dress style is very demure and sombre. He does not dress to impress and chooses rather understated items. It has been noted that he loves waistcoats and owns a lot of them. His wolf form is described as having "''sandy fur frosted black about the head and neck, pale yellow eyes, and an almost foxlike face". He is also small. 'Personality' Lyall´s reserve was practically flawless. Then she wondered if his very quiet stillness were not like that of a child climbing into hot water, afraid that every little movement would only make things hotter and more painful. ''- Alexia Maccon in Heartless'' He is the polar opposite of his Alpha, Lord Conall Maccon. He is calm, collected and reserved. Professor Lyall would do anything for his pack and has shown so on many occasions. He is also very fond of steampunk gagetry, and has shown an interest in researching biological organisms. 'History' Nothing is known about his life prior to metamorphosis. He is the oldest member of the Woolsey Pack, and older than most of the werewolves living near London, including the dewan. He is somewhere around 300 years old and has served as Beta to three different Alphas so far. Twenty years before the start of the series, the former Woolsey Alpha turned mad, which is common in old Alphas. Lyall took the brunt of his physically and sexually abusive behavior to protect his pack. When his lover, Alessandro Tarabotti, was killed in battle with the Alpha, Lyall started to fuel a conspiracy with the Kingair Pack, leading them to betray their Alpha, Conall Maccon, who turned to the Woolsey Pack instead and killed the mad Alpha. 'In the books' ''Soulless ''Coming soon ''Changeless ''Coming soon ''Blameless ''Coming soon ''Heartless ''Coming soon ''Timeless In ''Timeless, Lord Maccon becomes aware of the plot Lyall orchestrated to overthrow Woolsey Pack's previous Alpha and lure Lord Maccon to take his place. As Lyall can no longer be trusted by Lord Maccon, he agrees to become Beta to Kingair Pack, replacing Dubh. In working closely with Biffy over the course of the book, Lyall discovers an attraction for the young dandy. The two start a relationship, which they plan to put on hold for several decades while Lyall is away in Scotland with the Kingair Pack. Manners & Mutiny Professor Lyall makes an appearance at a dinner party hosted by Lord Akeldama. Quotes * “He was not very big, mostly because he was not a very big human, and the basic principles of conservation of mass still applied whether supernatural or not. Werewolves had to obey the laws of physics just like everyone else.” (Soulless, Chapter Three) * “All the London ton acknowledged Scotland as a barbaric place. The packs there cared very little for the social niceties of daytime folk. Highland werewolves had a reputation for doing atrocious and highly unwarranted things, like wearing smoking jackets to the dinner table. Lyall shivered at the delicious horror of the very idea.” (Soulless, Chapter Five) * “Professor Lyall said, 'His lordship did say something about dealing with an embarrassing family emergency.' 'Am I not family?' wondered Lady Maccon. To which Lyall muttered under his breath, 'And often embarrassing.'” (Changeless, Chapter Three) * “A woman, even a married woman, cannot float without proper escort. It is simply not done.” (Changeless, Chapter Five) * “'Useful thing, tea,' commented Lyall thoughtfully.” (Changeless, Chapter Thirteen) * “Professor Lyall puffed out his cheeks in exasperation. It was like trying to have a conversation with a distracted and very soggy scone. Every time he pushed in one direction the earl either oozed or crumbled.” (Blameless, Chapter Two) * “Professor Lyall looked modestly proud. "I am considered a bit of an expert on the procreative practices of Ovis orientalis aries.""Sheep?""Sheep.""Sheep!" Madame Lefoux's voice came over suddenly high, as though she were suppressing an inclination to giggle."Yes, as in baaaa." Professor Lyall frowned. Sheep were a serious business, and he failed to see the source of Madame Lefoux's amusement."Let me understand this correctly. You are a werewolf with a keen interest in sheep breeding?" A little bit of French accent trickled into Madame Lefoux's speech in her glee.Professor Lyall continued bravely on, ignoring her flippancy. "I preserve the nonviable embryo in formaldehyde for future study. Lord Maccon has been drinking my samples. When confronted, he admitted to enjoying both the refreshing beverage and the 'crunchy picked snack' as well. I was not pleased.” (Blameless, ''Chapter Three) * “Lyall understood a broken heart, but it could not be allowed to rumple perfectly good shirtwaists.” (Blameless, Chapter Seven) * "Lyall was never entirely certain whom he pitied more at his time of the month, them or him. It was the age-old question: who suffers more, the gentleman in the badly tied cravat or those who must look upon him?" (Blameless, Chapter Nine) * “Professor Lyall, cursing his Alpha for departing so precipitously, balled up the piece of paper and, after minor consideration for the delicacy of the information it contained, ate it.” (Blameless, Chapter Fourteen) * "'Oh, Professor Lyall, are you making a funny? It doesn’t suit you.' The sandy-haired Beta gave Lady Maccon a dour look. 'I am exploring new personality avenues.' 'Well, stop it.' 'Yes, my lady.'” (Heartless, Chapter One) * “Biffy said, off the cuff, 'Or we could find a replacement queen.' 'Volunteering for the position?' 'Why, Professor, is that wittiness I detect?' 'Only for you.' 'Charmer.' Biffy tapped him on the arm playfully.” (Timeless, Chapter Eight) * “Lyall's face went deadpan as he relayed the details, as those who are tortured or raped will become when they retell the pattern of abuse.” (Timeless, Chapter Nine) '''Trivia' *He is an expert in the field of reproduction of sheep *In Blameless, Lord Maccon drank all the formaldehyde (which has the same effect on werewolves as alcohol does to humans) from Lyall's specimen collection, and became intoxicated for three days straight. *Lord Akeldama's nickname for Lyall is "Dolly" Links * Randolph Lyall character study, at Gail's blog. References Category:Characters Category:Parasol Protectorate characters Category:Werewolf Category:Bureau of Unnatural Registry Category:Woolsey Pack